I Dreamed A Dream
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Ash/Niall. "What are you doing here Niall?" He grinned, "Do you like those dreams Ash? Do they make your body burn?" ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wicked Lovely series.

I Dream A Dream.

Her eyes flew open.

Her breath coming in pants as her hand rested above her heart hoping to slow it down. It hurt. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast that Ash thought it was going to tear out of her chest, rip a hole just under her breast for the world to see.

The sheets were covered in small drops of sweat that rolled off her body. This shouldn't have been strange, she is a Summer Fay, the power of the sun glistened in her small figure. Not strange at all, but it was Winter. The snow sparkled outside her house like a dream.

It was always the same, every night while Seth was in the Fey world. Only while he was gone did these dreams burn her mind and her body with such heat she wanted to seek out the source and pin him to any surface and tear him apart in some primitive way so that she could satisfy the deep primal need that came with the dreams.

With a groan Ash got out of bed and with a quick glance at the alarm clock she shook her head. Those hellish bright glaring numbers read 4.57am. Too early. Too freaking early!

But there was no use to try and sleep, it won't come. It never does after those dreams. So Ash dragged herself out of the warm comforts of her bed and headed for the kitchen. She was alone, her Grandmother had died almost two years ago and Ash made it a habit to stay in the house she was raised in.

It was as she headed towards the kitchen to make a hot drink that a sudden movement caught her eye through the double glass sliding doors that led to the backyard.

She wasn't scared. Ash was the Queen of the Summer Court, she had faced many things in her short time as Queen and now she feared very little. As she moved to the back door she flipped on the switch that poorly lit up a small corner of snow in yellow.

Ash slide open the door and took a step out wearing only a blue nightie that fell just above her knee. It had a picture of a cupcake covered in rainbow sprinkles with the slogan, 'If only life was this sweet' printed below it. But as a summer fey she didn't need to wear much to stay warm.

As her bare feet touched the snow it sizzled slightly before melting and sending a cool shiver through her.

'Come out." She commanded to the empty space. "Come out right now."

A dark chuckled came from the darkest area of the yard. "My, my, aren't you the commander?"

Her blue eyes widened and her mouth went dry. She knew that voice, she had heard it every night for the last four weeks, since Seth had left. And at least many more times before that whenever he had to go. But to hear his voice in the flesh sent chills through her. Ash had been trying to avoid him for so long, since that night in fact.

"Niall..." For a brief moment her voice deserted her, 'What are you doing here?" Her heart was beating so hard it felt like a heart attack was coming on.

He slinked towards her out of the darkness, an unlit smoke sitting behind his ear, his brown eyes laughing at her as if she was some joke. He moved through the snow with the grace that only a fey could have, even one from the Dark Court.

"Came to see a friend." He replied with a shrug, his eyes burning into her. She gulped, she hated him at this moment, this one moment she hated him so much. He made her feel weak and childish when she had come so far.

Ash narrowed her eyes at him, "You know damn well Seth isn't here! Return to your court!" As Ash went to turn around she felt like giving herself a pat on the back for standing up to him, for letting him know she wasn't some little girl he could make fun of.

But that victory was short lived. As soon as she did turn around she became pinned against the icy brick wall of her Grandmothers house. Ash was momentarily confused. Niall had moved so fast that she didn't even know it happened.

Her arms pinned to either side of her head and his body pressed against her, Ash couldn't fight him off. "Seth isn't the friend I was talking about." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath against her cool skin caused goosebumps to appear and a small shiver to run through her body. Ash wanted to believe he didn't feel it, the shiver had gone unnoticed, but she could feel his grin at her reaction. Her hands clenched into fists and she tried to buck him off.

"Whoa girl, relax, calm down." His whispered filled with amusement.

"I'm not a horse!" Ash snapped trying to turn to face him but Niall would have none of that.

He chuckled, the sound burned her blood, "If you were I beat you'd be a good ride though huh?"

Ash had had enough of this little game and she let him know, "Just what the hell are you doing here Niall? What do you want?"

Ash had expected a sarcastic reply or something short and teasing but instead she got silence. She could still feel his breath against the nape of her neck and the tip of his nose touched the back of her ear.

Finally he whispered, "Do you like those dreams Ash? Do they make your body burn and blood boil? Do they tap into the hidden desires that you keep under prim and proper lock and key?"

For just a moment Ash stopped breathing, her heart skipped a beat, and her body burned with the feelings of embarrassment. "I don't kn-"

"Come on Ash. Don't play that with me. I see them, I play them out." He cut her off with an unusual impatience.

Suddenly Ash was hyper aware that she was wearing only a short night dress, her hair was knotted and most likely covering half his face but mostly she was aware of where his lower body was. He was hip to hip with her and she had noticed that her had begun to rock gently against her.

"T-The dreams," Ash whispered breathlessly, "What did you do?"

"I did everything Ash, found a way to get you without betraying my friend. I only get you when he's gone." He unleashed one hand and ran it down the side of her body until it came to rest on the naked flesh not covered by her night dress. His calloused hand ran up her soft leg and kept going pulling the night gown up as he went. His finger played with the band of her knickers, just teasing her gently, going below the band and then come back up.

Niall became more forceful with the rocking of his hips and Ash shut her mouth as not to let any sound out, no a whimper or a moan.

"You need to stop," She whispered, her voice laced with lust.

"No. I don't want to." He unleashed a throaty moan into her neck as he moved against her body in his dark denim jeans.

"I meant the dreams, they need to stop. Make them stop." She caught a whimper of desire as Niall awakened all the dreams she had the last few weeks, her body aroused with the possibility of those dreams becoming a reality.

Niall nipped her neck and his hand began to slide under the band again but this time he had no intention of bringing it back up.

"I said no Ash. Not letting this go." His hand was so close to where her body craved it to be, so close to where she wanted it to be, to have him explore her and unchain her from the need that had overtaken her.

His fingers dipped lower, her body arched for him.

Then he stopped, "But since you asked nicely. Maybe next time." He chuckled.

Her eyes flew open and were greeted with darkness. Her body was painstakingly filled with need that she alone couldn't satisfy but she wasn't going to look for another. The dream was unlike the others, this time it was much more personal but there was no way Niall could be sending her those dreams. It wasn't possible.

Ash looked at the alarm clock, the bright red number burned her eyes, she sighed, 4.47am. The snow had finished falling sometime during the night and now the ground looked like something out of a child's dream.

She had a choice, get up and fill the remaining hours with work or lay in bed and pretend to sleep. The details of the dream still stood in her mind and Ash chose fast. Throwing the covers over her head she closed her eyes and thought of Seth.

But outside she thought she could hear the laugh of the man who invaded her mind and words that drifted on the air, 'That's a good girl.'


End file.
